headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Parker
| aliases = Spider-Man; Peter Benjamin Parker; Spidey | continuity = Spider-Man | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Forest Hills, Queens, New York City, New York | known relatives = Richard Parker (father, deceased); Mary Parker (mother, deceased); May Reilly-Parker (aunt); Ben Parker (uncle, deceased); Mary Jane Watson (wife); May Parker (daughter; status unknown); Philip Watson (father-in-law); Madeline Watson (mother-in-law); Gayle Watson-Byrnes (sister-in-law) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Amazing Fantasy'', Volume 1 #15 | actor = Paul SolesSpider-Man (1967 TV series) Danny SeagrenThe Electric Company Nicholas HammondAmazing Spider-Man (TV series) Ted SchwartzSpider-Man (1981 TV series) Dan GilvezanSpider-Man and His Amazing Friends (TV series) Christopher Daniel BarnesSpider-Man (1994 TV series) Rino RomanoSpider-Man Unlimited (TV series) Ian RoweSpider-Man: Attack of the Octopus (2002) Tobey MaguireSpider-Man Trilogy Neil Patrick HarrisSpider-Man (2003 TV series)Josh KeatonSpectacular Spider-Man (TV series) Drake BellUltimate Spider-Man (TV series) Andrew GarfieldAmazing Spider-Man (2012) }} Peter Parker is a fictional comic book super-hero who is best known by the code name Spider-Man. He was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Steve Ditko for Marvel Comics in 1962. Spider-Man was introduced in issue #15 of the anthology series ''Amazing Fantasy'' and became an overnight sensation appearing in his own ongoing comic book series The Amazing Spider-Man in March of the following year. The character has been featured in a live-action television series, a live-action children's skit, numerous animated projects and two different film franchises. In the film series directed by Sam Raimi, Spider-Man was played by actor Tobey Maguire. In the 2012 reboot The Amazing Spider-Man he was played by Andrew Garfield. Overview Spider-Man's real name is Peter Parker - a nerdy teenage boy from Forest Hills in Queens who lives with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. An ill-fated visit to a science expo finds Peter being bitten by a radioactive spider, which grants him the proportionate strength of a spider as well as the ability to scale walls and a psionic early warning system which he refers to his as his spider-sense. Initially using his newfound abilities for the sake of profit, Peter fails to take notice of a common criminal who would later murder his Uncle Ben. Peter's attitude changes and he adopts his uncle's credo, "With great power comes great responsibility" as his personal mantra. After outfitting himself with a red and blue costume and a set of mechanical web-shooters, Peter Parker - the Amazing Spider-Man swings off into the pages of history as one of the most infamous and recognizable pop culture icons of all time. Personality Biography Powers Equipment * Spider-tracer: A spider-tracer is a small device developed by Peter Parker as part of his crime-fighting arsenal. As Spider-Man, Peter can throw it or place it upon a moving target whereupon it automatically attached itself. From there, he can use his spider-sense to home in on the tracer, and by extension, track its movement. * Web-shooters: Web-shooters were developed by fifteen-year-old Peter Parker, , shortly after he developed superhuman powers when he was bitten by a radioactive spider. The shooters consist of a wrist-band fitted with eight cartridges filled with web-fluid, which is a formula of Parker's own invention. The trigger mechanism and cut-off valve are part of a palm device attached to the gauntlets by a small tube. Love interests Notes & Trivia The Men Behind the Mask Appearances |-|Marvel Universe= * Amazing Spider-Man 23 * Amazing Spider-Man 24 * Amazing Spider-Man 31 * Amazing Spider-Man 96 * Amazing Spider-Man 97 * Amazing Spider-Man 98 * Amazing Spider-Man 195 * Amazing Spider-Man 204 * Amazing Spider-Man 205 * Amazing Spider-Man 300 * Amazing Spider-Man Annual 16 * Cloak and Dagger Vol 2 3 * Daredevil 270 * Deadpool Vol 3 4 * Marvel Team-Up 100 * Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man 64 * Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man 107 * Spider-Man versus Wolverine 1 * Strange Tales 115 * Web of Spider-Man 1 * Web of Spider-Man 56 * Web of Spider-Man 84 |-|Alternate continuity = |-|Alternate media= |-|Video games = * Amazing Spider-Man 2 (VG) See also External Links * Peter Parker at MDP * * Spider-Man at Wikipedia * * * * * Peter Parker at the Spider-Man Wiki * * Spider-Man at the Hasbro Heroes Wiki * Peter Parker at the Amazing Spider-Man Wiki References Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Avengers/Members Category:Comic book characters Category:Marvel Universe/Characters Category:Photographers Category:Instructors Category:Scientists Category:Spider-Man: Brand New Day/Characters Category:Spider-Man: One More Day/Characters Category:Spider-Man: Pursuit/Characters